


To Traverse the Center of Your Heart

by JumpingJill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Padme Lives!AU, Politics, Women Being Awesome, brief mention of abuse, child birth, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/pseuds/JumpingJill
Summary: Padmé survives giving birth to the twins. Mon has a front row seat to the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire. Somehow, they continue.





	To Traverse the Center of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/gifts).



Bail looks out the window and says, ‘The Jedi Temple is on fire.’ He makes to leave the room, presumably to go down to his speeder.

Mon stands immediately. ‘I will go with you.

____

The Jedi Temple is on fire, and there are clone troopers blocking them from helping. Bail tries to get past them, but is stopped, a blaster shoved perilously close to his chest. One young padawan tries to escape, lightsaber flaring in the night. Mon watches as the young man is cut down. 

___

Mon sits in her senatorial regalia and listens as the Republic that she has fought and bled for is turned into an Empire. 

___

Grandmaster Yoda falls into Mon’s lap and Bail speeds away into the night. Mon helps the older sentient upright and scoots to the side. 

“Failed I have. Into Exile I must go.”

Mon closes her eyes.

____

The Grandmaster does not say much more as they leave for the Outer Rim. Mon goes with Bail without a thought. If Chancellor - no, Emperor - Palpatine has noticed her absence perhaps he will not think much of it. She is only a junior senator after all. 

Seen often in the company of Senator Organa and Amidala, known opposers of the war and trouble makers. A known friend to the Jedi.

“You can turn back, Mon,” Bail had said, kindly, as he landed in the hanger on Coruscant. “It would be safer.”

Mon just looked at him and shook her head. 

____

They stop at Polis Massa to refuel and are joined by General Kenobi and Padmé. Both look worse for wear. 

Mon’s heart stops at the sight of Padmé’s limp body.

“There is a Medical Center here. Bring her quickly,” she says, reaching out to guide the Jedi Master along. Obi-Wan nods gratefully and they hurry in, followed by Bail and the Grandmaster.

___

“Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her.” A medical droid tells them.

Mon pushes past General Kenobi and the droid, into the operating theatre. Padmé is gasping through her labor as if it’s the last thing she’ll do. 

Mon grips one of Padmé’s hands. “You’re doing fine, Padmé.”

Padmé grips back and gasps as she has another contraction. She focuses on pushing, and Mon focuses on being there, and helping as much as she can. 

The medical droids have decided that Mon’s presence isn’t a hindrance to Padmé’s labor, so they instruct Mon in helping Padmé breathe through her contractions. 

Padmé gasps again, and Mon looks up at her instinctively. Padmé chokes on air and Mon’s eyes stray to her neck. 

“We need additional medical help,” she snaps, the blood in her veins turned to ice. “Now!”

___

“Her throat was collapsed,” the medical droid reports later. “We were able to intervene in time and re-open the airway. She is expected to make a full recovery.”

Mon wants to collapse from relief. General Kenobi does so in a chair, holding one of Padmé’s children gently in his arms (“Twins!” Bail and Kenobi had cried out when they were told).

The other child is nestled in Bail’s arms. She fusses gently and Bail soothes her.

The Grandmaster eyes them both quietly. “What to do with the children, decide we must.”

Mon frowns at the tiny green Jedi. “They will go with Padmé, surely?”

“Dangerous, it will be. Away from their mother they must go.”

“Certainly Padmé can decide what’s best for her own children!” Mon faces the Grandmaster fully, suddenly furious.

Yoda looks back her. “Their father, dangerous he is, if he knows the children survived.”

“Their father?” Mon is taken aback. Padmé never mentioned the father of her children, even as it became more and more apparent that she was pregnant. Mon had always felt that was Padmé’s own private affair, and assumed it had been either someone from Padmé’s homeworld, or another member of the Senate. Surely none of them were any more dangerous than usual?

General Kenobi’s face pales further. “He can’t be alive.”

Yoda looks grimly at him. “Message we received, while looking after the children you were.”

“Vader is alive?” Kenobi gasps, grief writ large across his face. “How?”

“Strong indeed, the Dark Side of the Force is.” Yoda replies cryptically. Mon has the sudden urge to take the Grandmaster’s walking stick and whack him with it.

“Who on earth is Vader?” She asks instead. 

The Grandmaster, Bail, and General Kenobi look at each other. General Kenobi seems to collapse further into his chair.

“Vader is the Emperor’s new right hand,” Bail says. “He’s a Sith.”

Mon doesn’t know what a Sith is, but she watches General Kenobi sway as if hit when Bail says the word. Yoda watches him with concern.

“That doesn’t explain who he is. Is he from Naboo?” Mon looks to Bail, who shakes his head.

Obi-Wan straightens, and for the first time, a glimmer of the Negotiator shines through. “Vader is… was. Anakin. My padawan. He fell to the Dark Side and is now the apprentice to the Sith Lord Sidious. I thought I had… I thought I had left him for dead. After the Temple and what he did to Padmé.” And Obi-Wan collapses a little again, grief etched on his face.

The contrast between the unflappable General and the man before her now unsettles Mon. Then she processes the last of the sentence. “What did he do to Padmé?”

Bail steps back in the wake of her ferocity. Obi-Wan looks at her with tired eyes. 

“He used the Force to choke her. He almost killed her.”

____

Mon goes to see Padmé in her room (after extracting a promise from Bail not to let Yoda and Obi-Wan spirit away the children in her absence). Padmé appears to be dozing, so Mon takes a moment to collect herself.

The Jedi Order has been wiped out. Reports have come in of attacks on other Temples in the Republic. She still doesn’t know what a Sith is, other than that they appear to be enemies of the Jedi. And that Emperor Palpatine is apparently one of them. And has taken on General Kenobi’s former apprentice. Who was also Padmé’s secret husband. 

She looks at Padmé and tries to figure out what she saw in General Skywalker. She’s met the man a few times, and he was very handsome, and rather brilliant on the battlefield, if reports were anything to go by. 

She tries to recall her conversations with him. She never struck him as someone who was very interested in conversation about politics, or history, or culture. Surprising, given who his Master was. She does remember a conversation about speeders he had with some of his men while he was escorting her.

She looks at Padmé and tries to think if she had ever mentioned anything about speeders. Or ships. Or things like that in general.

They made a handsome pair whenever she saw them together, but she couldn’t fathom what they talked about. Maybe they didn’t talk when they were together. 

Considering that General Kenobi was standing fierce watch over Padmé and General Skywalker’s children, they had clearly found other ways to occupy themselves. 

Padmé stirs beside her. Mon watches as she blinked awake. “Ani?” She asks, looking around the room. 

“General Skywalker is not here. Welcome back, Padmé.” Mon says gently.

“Mon!” Padmé tries to sit up, but freezes. Mon leans over and helps her lay back down. “Mon! What is going on? Where are the children? Where’s… Where’s Anakin?” 

“General Kenobi and Bail are looking after the children. Both of them are healthy and eager to see you when you’re ready.” Mon hesitates, wondering if she should say anything about Padmé’s husband.   
Padmé, even in pain and heavily drugged, isn’t deterred. She turns her gaze on Mon and asks flat out, “Where’s Anakin?” 

Mon bows her head. “A lot has happened while you’ve been asleep.”

“Tell me,” Padmé demands. 

___

Mon tells Padmé the little that she knows, about Vader, and what happened to her on Mustafar. Padmé listens quietly, then asks to speak with Obi-Wan. The pair of them remained cloistered for an hour as Mon helps Bail with the twins. Luke gurgles happily at her as she rocks him gently. Bail is feeding Leia some formula, clearly already taken with her.

Mon recalls that Queen Breha and Bail have been trying to have children for years without success. And how painful it was for the pair of them. 

Grandmaster Yoda makes faces at Luke when he starts to fuss. Mon remembers that the Grandmaster had been especially fond of the younglings at the Temple, and would often would have to be summoned from the creche when the Senate had business with the Council. 

She still does not like the idea of Yoda deciding Luke and Leia’s fate. They were not of the Jedi Temple, and Padmé was alive. She would ultimately be the one to make the decision. Mon would make sure of it. 

Padmé’s protocol droid shuffles in. “Mistress Padmé and Master Kenobi request your presence immediately.”

___

They file into Padmé’s room and encircle her bed. Padmé’s eyes soften as she sees the small bundles in Bail and Mon’s arms. She holds out her hands and Bail sets Leia in her arms. Obi-Wan looks at Mon, and she gives him Luke. He seems to brighten a little as the child settles into his arms. A little less like he will blow away in the next breeze.

Padmé adjusts a little, unsure of how to hold Leia. Bail leans over and helps her, so that she supports Leia’s head. She looks down at her daughter for a moment, face blank. 

Yoda strides forward. “Summoned us, you did, to what purpose? In danger the children are. Our last hope they are.”

“For you, Grandmaster, yes. And I am deeply sorry for your terrible loss. But they are my children, and I will not have them spirited away from me in the night.” She raises her gaze and looks at Yoda. 

Yoda stares back at her for a moment, and Mon tenses. Then Yoda sighs, seeming to acquiesce to Padmé’s will. “Long have you spoke with Obi-Wan. A plan you have? Return to the Senate I would not recommend. Destroy you, the emperor will.” 

Mon and Bail both start. 

“Padmé has been spearheading the opposition to Chancellor Palpatine. If she disappears now, the alliances we have built may fall apart.” Mon protests. 

Padmé grimaces. “As much as it pains me, Obi-Wan and I have talked it over,” she glances at Obi-Wan, “and he feels that I should take a leave of absence.”

Obi-Wan looks back at her, eyebrow raised. “Padmé,” he murmured softly.

Padmé glares at Obi-Wan. “I can’t abandon the Republic, Obi-Wan. Even if it’s ashes now. I won’t abandon my duty.” 

“I know Padmé. But Master Yoda is right. Once the emperor finds out you’re alive, he will stop at nothing to kill you and take your children.” Obi-Wan says gently.

A desperate look came over her face. “Ani, he’ll protect us, he wouldn’t-.”

“Padmé.” Obi-Wan looked as if his heart was breaking all over again. “Anakin nearly killed you. Whatever good is left in him, it’s buried too deep for any of us to reach. Not even you Padmé.” He reaches out and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

For a brief moment, Padmé’s face crumples. 

“Please Padmé,” Obi-Wan begs.

Padmé closes her eyes. Leia awakens and starts to fuss, sensing her mother’s distress. Padmé looks down and rocks her, trying to soothe her. Obi-Wan reached over and stroked Leia’s face, helping her settle.

“What is your plan then,” Bail asks, looking to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan straightens, again looking more like the Negotiator than someone who’s entire world had gone up in flames. “Padmé and the children need to disappear, to be out of reach of the emperor and his servants. If we let the public think Padmé was assassinated, or died in childbirth, no one would look for her.”

Mon is taken aback. “No one dies in childbirth anymore,” she says, for something to say. 

“By Separatists, Assassination then. Believe this, the people will. Pleased, the Emperor will be. Not look for the children, he will.” Yoda murmurs thoughtfully, turning the idea over. 

“The funeral rites on Naboo will demand an open casket,” Padmé states, having pulled herself together. “There must be a reason why the body is not displayed to the public.”

Mon presses a hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. “That is easy enough. A bomb. How many of our friends have we buried because of them?”

_____

 

Mon attends the funeral service, which is quite lavish. Senator Amidala was a beloved leader of her people, and both the service and memorial are well attended. The current reigning queen has declared a public day of mourning. 

No one remarks on the closed casket.

____

Mon continues on to the Senate to finish out the session. Emperor Palpatine speaks on the floor, about Padmé’s bravery and dedication, how grave her loss is to the Empire. Mon tries not to throw up as he spins the assassination into an excuse for heightened security and vigilance. 

Afterwards, Mon is walking back to her office when she sees what first appears to be a shadow at the end of the hallway. She pauses, and sees a tall figure, dressed all in black. They are too far away to distinguish, but Mon has the sudden impression they are looking at her. 

An oppressive sensation overtakes her, as if she is being examined minutely for flaws. Then it dissipates, and the figure walks away, cloak billowing behind them.

Mon takes a moment to pull herself together and breathe. Then she opens her door, to find a comm waiting for her.

____

It turns out to be from Queen Breha. It is an invitation to visit after the official end of the session.

Mon accepts.

____

Padmé, Obi-Wan and the children have been ensconced in one of Queen Breha’s secondary residences. It’s a quiet place, sometimes used by the Royal Family in the summers to escape the heat and crowds of the capital city. 

“Master Yoda has already gone into exile,” Obi-Wan explains as he feeds one of the twins. “As soon as Padmé and the children are fully settled, I will go into exile as well.”

“He’s been saying that for the past week,” Padmé sighs when Mon sits with her. “I’ve been trying to convince him to stay.”

“He seems to think he’s a risk to you and the children,” Mon remarks. 

Padmé snorts and rolls her eyes. “We’re all at risk.”

___

“The children, are they not force-sensitive?” Mon asks Obi-Wan as the twins sleep. 

Obi-Wan starts. “No, they appear to be very strong in the Force. Like their father.” His face grows downcast. 

Mon looks hard at Obi-Wan. “The Emperor hasn’t ceased the midichlorians tests.”

Obi-Wan grows pale. “What?”

Mon nods slowly. “It was a surprise, but it appears the testing will continue, even though - well. There are already rumors of children disappearing.”

Obi-Wan looks slightly ill. “From what I understand, even the AgriCorps have been targeted.” He looks down at Luke and Leia again, appearing to weigh his options.

“If they are untrained, there is a chance they will be overlooked,” Mon reasons. “But how great is that chance if their father, or the emperor comes looking for them?”

Obi-Wan strokes his chin, gaze distant. “Someone will have to train them, if only to hide in the Force.” He thinks a moment longer, then rubs a hand over his face, letting out a bark of laughter. “Did Padmé put you up to this?”

Mon smiles. “No.” 

Obi-Wan eyes her. “Very well. I will see if Padmé has room for a fugitive in her household.” He gets up and goes out, leaving Mon to watch over the babies.

One of them starts to fuss, Leia curling her little fisting and flailing. Mon sets her hand on the cradle and rocks it gently, humming under her breath until Leia settles back into sleep.

____

“I want to thank you Mon, for speaking with Obi-Wan,” Padmé says a day later, Luke nestled against her and feeding. 

Mon has Leia against her shoulder and attempts to burp her. “Hmmm?”

“You convinced him to stay,” Padmé says.

Mon shifts Leia so that she was centered on the burp rag. “I merely pointed out the risks in leaving two young force-sensitives without training.”

Padmé laughs. 

_____

Mon and Padmé take a turn about the grounds while Obi-Wan looks after the twins. When they are a good distance from the house Padmé stops to rest on a bench. She pats the space beside her.

“It’s wonderful having you here,” Padmé remarks as Mon sits.

“It is good to see you and the children are doing so well,” Mon says. “Have you decided where you will go to after you have fully recovered?”

Padmé looks out in the middle distance. “I thought perhaps of returning to Naboo, but Bail believes my family is being watched.” She sighs. “I am not sure where we will go from here. Perhaps to _____ or _____.”

They sit in silence for a moment. 

“How is the Senate?” Padmé asks, still looking away.

“Filled with petty power squabbles,” Mon replies.

Padmé laughs quietly, and shakes her head. “To think that I would find myself missing that.”

Mon looks about the garden. “It is very peaceful here.”

“Yes, it is.” Padmé says flatly.

____

Mon gets up on the last night her stay for a glass of water. She goes down to the kitchen to find Padmé sitting and staring out the window, a mug of something warm in her hand. Padmé says nothing, so Mon fetches a glass and fills it.

Mon turns to leave when Padmé speaks.

“Mon?”

“Yes?” She pauses and looks back.

Padmé looks smaller, in a simple nightgown and her hair undone. “When you were on Coruscant. Did you see Anakin?”

Mon thinks of the black shadow at the end of the corridor in the Senate. 

“No,” Mon replies. “I did not.”

Padmé doesn’t say anything. Mon stands there a moment longer, wondering, before leaving.

____ 

Mon watches Padmé the next morning carefully, but she’s apparently shaken whatever mood that claimed her the night before. She speaks cheerfully with her protocol droid and with Obi-Wan before breakfast.

When Mon leaves, Padmé places a hand on Mon’s arm. “It was good to see you, Mon.”

Mon touches Padmé’s hand gently. “I will try to visit again soon.”

“Thank you,” Padmé replies, smiling. A strange look comes over her face as Mon gets into the shuttle transporting her back to the capital. As if she longs to leave with Mon and not come back.

Mon watches Padmé grow small in the distance from her seat in the shuttle. 

____

Mon’s return to Chandrila is a blur. Much of her time is spent reassuring an increasingly worried public that the freedoms and protections enjoyed by her constituents will remain. 

She steals a little time to return to her home town along the coast to rest and think.

Despite her assurances, the Empire is already starting to implement restrictions to fundamental freedoms, building on previous laws passed in the upheaval of the war. Several times she bites her lip in frustration as she realizes how deeply embedded Palpatine’s tentacles go. How carefully he played the Senate, and how much ground they have lost. 

Still, Mon firmly believes in the power of the Senate. She has a duty to both Chandrila and other citizens of the Republic. Even if they are an Empire now. 

She thinks also of Padmé, in that small villa on Alderaan. Looking like a prisoner as Mon left. A thought comes to her, and she turns it over, examines it, and puts it aside.

Perhaps it won’t come to that, she hopes. 

____

A year passes. It feels like a century. 

Emperor Palpatine wastes no time in expanding and consolidating his powers. Mon and Bail do their best to resist, leading the charge against such sweeping reform, but the Senate’s power is quickly dwindling. 

Not that many members seem to notice, embroiled as they are in snatching every scrap of power they can. 

Mon feels exhausted, which she supposes is rather the point. 

But Bail and her are working on a plan, started all those months ago in a room at Cantham House (when Padmé still worked in the Senate). 

They discuss the latest proposal, a bill in regards to shipping and customs reform to and from Core worlds. An innocuous bill, meant to stamp out smuggling. But for what Bail and Mon are planning, it would make sending supplies, relief and otherwise, that much more difficult. 

So far, they have no clue how to stop it, or even stall for time. Mon, in her frustration, sends a message to Padmé via Breha about it. If nothing else, it’s news, and perhaps Padmé will appreciate it. 

Mon is placed on the Loyalist Committee, and wonders secretly at the irony of it.   
___

“How is your cousin?” Mon asks late one night, during a lull in their conversation. 

(She wonders if it is entirely wise for Bail and her to meet in this manner. But better the slush news think she is carrying on an affair with Senator Organa than any suspicions about what they are really doing.)

Bail hesitates a moment, then gets up and walks the room. He settles back down after a circuit.

“My cousin and her children are well,” Bail replies. Then he smiles ruefully. “She’s growing bored, from what I understand.”

Mon mulls that over. “Motherhood not agreeing with her?” she ventures, slightly surprised.

“Hmmm… not that exactly. Though her brother’s help is immense.” Bail’s lips quirk in amusement. “More… the news makes her grow restless, and you know my cousin has always been a woman of action.”

“True,” Mon replies. Then she hesitates. Slowly, she remarks, “Walking in gardens and minding children isn’t exactly my image of her.”

Bail grows even more amused. “And yet, I have news that you have done exactly that. Perhaps you’re the retiring one, Mon?”

Mon scoffs. 

____

Mon can understand the frustration of not being able to do anything. At least on Coruscant she has options. 

She spends an afternoon going over starfighter specs, and wondering if she should brush up on her flight certification. Coming events may mean everyone must do what they can. 

___

One afternoon, Bail passes over a commlink and says only, “My cousin wishes to speak with you.”

Mon checks it for bugs (she trusts Bail, but it never hurts to be safe. Especially as this is Padmé). There is a message for her when she opens it. 

“Hello Mon,” comes Padmé’s voice. Mon feels something uncurl in her stomach. “I hope you are well and that the petty squabbles of the Senate aren’t taking up too much of your time. Luke and Leia and Ben are doing well. Leia is already trying to walk, and we think she may take her first steps without help in the coming days. Luke is babbling up a storm. Ben is still Ben.

“I noticed a new proposal is moving through the Senate regarding customs and shipments to and from Core worlds. It reminded me of something.” Padmé’s clothes rustle as she appears to be reaching for something. “I believe if you look at the Treaty of Rhodia (2073), in section 25 regarding trade, you might find something worth looking at.

“I don’t know when next we will meet, but I do hope it is soon. It would be nice to spend time in your company again.”

The commlink clicks off and Mon lowers it. A strange warm wave of fondness passes over her, leaving her slightly breathless in its intensity. 

____

Padmé’s help pays off, and the bill stalls in committee. It gives Bail and Mon the breathing room needed to further their plans. 

They have run into another problem, however. 

“We need someone on the outside,” Mon remarks. “It would look too suspicious if one of us was absent often from the Senate.”

Bail nods in agreement, brow furrowed. “Do you have someone in mind?”

Mon pauses, picking up that long ago idea and dusting it off. She turns it over in her mind, torn between fear and the growing sense that this is the right thing. “Your cousin. I understand she is quite good both with organizing and rallying people to a cause?”

Bail rubs a hand over his chin in thought. “It would be very dangerous, and she has two small children to think of.”

Mon raises her hands, palms out. “Perhaps we should ask her?”

Bail eyes Mon. “You already know what her answer will be.”

“We do not know for certain,” Mon points out. “She may decline on account of her children.”

Bail looks at Mon for a long moment. Then he looks away. “Very well. But you should be the one to ask her. I believe my wife has asked you over after the end of session again?”

Mon nods. “It is very generous of you to host me again, Bail.”

Bail turns to Mon, eyes twinkling. “It’s our pleasure, Mon.”

____

Padmé is standing outside when the shuttle lands. Holding her hand must be Luke or Leia, Mon can’t tell at this distance. Just a mop of dark hair standing steadily by their mother. 

Behind them in the entryway stands a dark figure - Obi-Wan, Mon sees as she moves closer, holding a light-haired child. 

Padmé sweeps Mon up in an embrace, apparently delighted to see her.

“It is good to see you,” Padmé exclaims as they part. 

“It is good to see you as well,” Mon replies. “And who is this?” Mon steps back to address the child at Padmé’s side. 

Padmé looks down and smiles. “This is Leia. Leia, can you say hello to Mon?” 

Leia squints up at Mon, expression serious. “ ‘ello” she says finally.

Mon smiles back at Leia. “Hello Leia. It’s good to see you.”

Leia turns and buries her face in her mother’s leg. “They’re both a little shy at the moment,” Padmé chuckles. She turns towards the house and beckons Mon. “Let’s get you settled in. I want to hear all about what’s been happening in the Senate.”

___

Luke does indeed turn out to be equally shy, not even speaking when Mon approaches. He instead buries his blond head in Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan nods to Mon. “Senator.”

Mon tips her head, and looks to the side at Padmé. At Padmé’s nod, she smiles. “General Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan’s grin turns amused. “Less a general these days I am afraid, and more a nanny. If I had known this was what the Force had intended for me, I would have spent more time in the creche.”

It startles Mon, Obi-Wan mentioning Temple life so freely only a year later. But as she looks at him, he seems much better than when she last saw him. Less likely to collapse under the weight of his own grief.

It also seems that Padmé and Obi-Wan have settled into a routine that is rather charmingly domestic. Obi-Wan has clearly taken charge of the running of the household and looking after the children, while Padmé has been following the political situation and formulating her own plans. 

Mon looks at the piles of flimsi and data pads in Padmé’s makeshift office and stares. She turns to Padmé, slightly bemused. 

“I thought you were recovering.”

Padmé raises an eyebrow. “I was recovering. I saw that the customs reform bill has apparently died in committee.”

“Yes, thanks to your help,” Mon says.

Padmé’s smile is dazzling. “I am glad I was able to find something to help you.”

____

Mon isn’t sure how to broach the subject of Padmé (re)joining up formally with her and Bail’s little plan. Sitting in an office and analyzing a situation is a far cry from going out and actually organizing resistance against an increasingly oppressive government, and Mon doesn’t want to push Padmé if she isn’t ready. 

She mulls it over as she sits in Padmé’s office, sorting through her messages. 

Padmé pokes her head in. “Mon, do you have a moment?”

“Of course,” Mon replies, looking up. “What do you need?”

Padmé is frowning. “Obi-Wan wants something from the hall closet. I need some help carrying it, though. Do you mind?”

Mon shuts down her pad and stands up. “Not at all.”

Padmé smiles, and leads Mon down the hallway to the closet by the kitchen. The door is propped open. “In here,” Padmé says, touching the light switch on as she enters. 

Mon follows and nearly runs into Padmé as she stops in front of a shelf. Mon steps back, suddenly aware of the tight space. 

Padmé points to an upper shelf. “That’s what he wants, I think.” A large heavy cooking pot sits there, gleaming dully in the light. 

Mon eyes it. “Perhaps it would be better if Obi-Wan got it himself?” She’s seen various members of the Jedi order lift heavy objects, up to and including various speeders, so surely something this small would be of no consequence?

Padmé shakes her head. “Obi-Wan is busy in the kitchen and C-3P0 is wrangling the twins, it’s fine. Both of us should be able to get it down. Here, I’ll stand over here, and you there, and we can lift it down to the ground. And then we’ll just carry it out to the kitchen.”

Mon nods and scoots over and together they lift the pot down. It is heavy, but between the two of them they bring it safely to the floor. 

“Not too bad,” Padmé says with a grin. 

They go to lift the pot again when the door swings shut with a thud. 

____

Padmé grimaces. “Oh no,” she mutters. “Wait a moment,” she tells Mon. She goes and tries to open the door. It doesn’t budge.

“It’s not locked, is it?” Mon asks, coming up behind Padmé. 

Padmé presses her shoulder against the door and pushes. “It’s an old door, and sometimes the latch catches if it’s closed hard.” The door rattles but doesn’t budge. Padmé tsks and stands back. “Obi-Wan!” she yells. 

Silence. 

“Master Kenobi!” Mon yells, as Padmé calls for Obi-Wan again.

They call for Obi-Wan for several minutes, before Padmé huffs. “I don’t think he can hear us. He’ll come looking for us eventually. It’s not worth it to try to break the door down.” She moves further back into the closet and sits down by the pot. 

Mon calls one last time, and then sighs. She also moves back into the closet. 

“Sorry about this,” Padmé offers, as Mon settles down beside her. “I know you were in the middle of work.”

Mon shakes her head. “It was nothing important, and I was quite frankly glad for the distraction.”

“More petty power squabbles?” Padmé asks. 

Mon sighs. “Something like that.”

“The more things change,” Padmé remarks.

Mon smiles.

____

To pass the time, Mon updates Padmé on the Imperial Senate’s comings and goings. In some ways it is disheartening how little has changed. But Padmé seems at the very least amused, and she is even laughing at the end. 

Padmé giggles as she wipes a tear away. “Oh Force, things really haven’t changed.” 

Mon shakes her head semi-seriously. “No they haven’t. Well, mostly.”

“How do you mean?” Padmé asks, sobering.

“Well, you aren’t there to commiserate with whenever a committee meeting goes south.” Mon says.

Padmé sighs, “It’s a little hard when everyone thinks you’re dead.”

“You could become the new Senate ghost,” Mon says.

“Ooooh, I could haunt the committee meetings!” Padmé perks up. “Senaaaaatoooor Oooooorn Freeeeee Taaaaaaaa, stop embezzling funds from the SSI fuuuuuuunds” she says in her deepest, spookiest voice.

Both of them dissolve into giggles.

____

“Hauntings of certain senators aside,” Mon says as she finally calms down, “Bail and I have been discussing something. Do you remember a little over a year ago how we talked about an Alliance against the Chancellor?”

Padmé sits up straight and nods. 

Mon turns and places a hand on Padmé’s arm. “Bail and I have been managing what we can, but our movements are hampered as members of the Imperial Senate. And it has become clear to us that what we hope to achieve cannot be done in the Senate alone.” 

“You need someone on the outside to coordinate and recruit people to the cause?” Padmé says.

“Yes,” Mon replies. “We were hoping that you might be able to do it.”

Padmé looks down. “Yes of course I will do it,” she says after a moment. 

The arm under Mon’s hand trembles. “Padmé?”

Padmé shudders suddenly. “It’s fine, Mon.”

“What’s wrong?” Mon asks. “If you are worried for the children, then please by all means, decline, Padmé. It’s very dangerous, and you have more to think of now.”

Padmé looks at Mon, trying to smile through rapidly gathering tears. “That is just like you Mon, to give me a way out.” She touches a hand to her throat, looking away. “It’s not the children I am thinking of. What you must think of me!” 

“Padmé, please look at me,” Mon says. When she has Padmé’s gaze, she continues, “Padmé, you are one of the bravest, most compassionate people I know. Your life has been dedicated to preserving justice and democracy, and you have nearly paid the ultimate price for your beliefs. What happened to you was horrific. If anyone deserves rest, it is you, my dear. Rest and time to heal. Please don’t ever think you are unworthy of it.”

“And what about you?” Padmé asks in a trembling voice. “You walk every day under the Emperor’s shadow. He was willing to kill me to get me out of the way. What if he discovers what you and Bail are doing?”

“We all knew it was dangerous when we decided on this path,” Mon replies, calmer than she feels. “But it is a risk worth taking, if it ensures the freedom of all sentients in the galaxy.”

Padmé looks at her for a moment, still trembling. Then she reaches forwards, cupping Mon’s face gently, and kisses her. 

‘Oh,’ Mon thinks, before she closes her eyes and kisses back. 

Padmé crawls into Mon’s lap, and Mon’s arms encircle her. Padmé breaks the kiss for a moment, and rests her forehead against Mon’s.

“I will do it,” she says. “It’s dangerous, and we will have to figure out what to do to keep the children safe, but I would rather face the danger with you then hide away in secret.”

Mon reaches up and brushes the hair out of Padmé’s face. “Together then?” She asks.

“Together,” Padmé replies. She leans forward again and Mon is ready this time for when Padmé kisses her. 

_____

It’s sometime later when Obi-Wan finally comes and finds them. He has Luke on his hip and is holding a triangular block. “I found this in the twin’s block set. They must have thought it was one of theirs and took it while you were inside. I am sorry for not looking for you sooner,” he says with chagrin on his face.

“It’s fine,” Padmé replies, standing and smoothing out her dress. “It was an accident, wasn’t it Luke?” She bends forward to kiss her son’s forehead. “No harm done. We kept ourselves entertained, right Mon?”

Mon stands as well and puts on her best blank expression. “We did. No harm done at all.”

Obi-Wan eyes the pair of them. “Well, let me make it up to you with dinner.”

Padmé blinks. “You’re finished? But I thought you needed the pot?”

Obi-Wan looks sheepish. “It turns out I did not need it for this recipe after all.”

Mon and Padmé look at each other, shocked. And then they start laughing at the same time to Obi-Wan’s complete bewilderment. 

Leia comes toddling into the hallway, drawn by the laughter. Padmé bends down and picks her up, still giggling. “I don’t suppose there will be drinks with dinner?”

Obi-Wan grins, still slightly confused. “Of course.”

Padmé reaches out and clasps Mon’s hand. “Then i think we could use one, if you would be so kind, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan looks at Padmé and Mon’s clasped hands, and bows. “Of course, Senators. Your wish is my command.”

Mon follows Padmé into the kitchen, hands still entwined.


End file.
